walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Quetzalcoatlus
Quetzalcoatlus was a magnificent giant flying reptile, possessing an 13-15 meter (43-50 foot) wingspan and weighing 250 kg. It was the largest pterosaur of all Earth's history and thus the largest flying vertebrate of all time, as far as we know. Quetzalcoatlus lived 75-65 million years ago in North America, making it one of the last pterosaur species to exist as well. It was long thought Quetzalcoatlus probably fed on carrion or hunted ammonites, fish and crustaceans in the shallow seas of the Late Cretaceous North America. But new research by Mark Witton and Darren Naish revealed that they were actually giraffe-shaped, stork-like creatures, terrestrial stalkers that fed on small animals they picked up off the ground. It has been suggested at least once that it is actually non-diagnostic, and is in fact a nomen dubium instead. In the series ''Walking with Dinosaurs ''Death of a Dynasty In the last episode of Walking with Dinosaurs, a Quetzalcoatlus is shown taking a drink while being stalked by a Deinosuchus; still, its primary role was to be the token pterosaur of that episode, allowing the narrator to explain that the skies of the future will belong to the birds. ''Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie ''Quetzalcoatlus appeared in the film where it attacked a pack of crabs close to two baby Pachyrhinosaurus, escaped from a forest fire and got eaten by a Gorgosaurus. ''Walking with Dinosaurs: Inside Their World ''Quetzalcoatlus is one of the viewable pterosaurs in the app. Errors ''Walking with Dinosaurs'' *The Quetzalcoatlus' model in Walking with Dinosaurs has teeth. It lacked teeth in reality. *It also has a much shorter neck than in reality and a shorter, skinnier beak. *This animal walked more upright on the ground and instead of a small notch-like crest in the back of the head, had a large flat crest. *Despite the show saying that it was the last pterosaur, azhdarchids flourished at that time (maybe replacing non-avian paravians), and other pterosaur groups may have been around as well. *It lacks pycnofibers that all pterosaurs had. ''Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie'' *The head is too small. In reality, they were much larger than even the torso. The producers changed this for fear of looking ridiculous. *Neck is somewhat too short. In other media ''March of the Dinosaurs'' Read more at the March of the Dinosaurs Wiki Trivia *''Quetzalcoatlus'' model in Walking with Dinosaurs is an edit of that of Ornithocheirus. The model lacks the dual crests on the beak and has a thinner neck than the Ornithocheirus model, but everything else was the same. *Because it is an edit of Ornithocheirus, the Quetzalcoatlus model is drastically inaccurate. *On the new WWD site, Quetzalcoatlus is identified as an unnamed Azhdarchid instead. *This is the only creature to appear in both the WWD 3D movie and the TV series. Gallery Movie Quetzalcoatlus.jpg|Two Quetzalcoatlus flying. Movie Quetzalcoatlus2.jpg|A Quetzalcoatlus about to attack two baby Pachyrhinosaurus. Movie QuetzalcoatlusBeaks.jpg|The Quetzalcoatlus fail to catch the Pachyrhinosaurus. Movie Quetzalcoatlus3.jpg|A Quetzalcoatlus. Last of the pterosaurs.png Quetzalcoatlus_z1.jpg Category:Carnivores Category:Walking with Dinosaurs 3D Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Animals Category:Death of a Dynasty animals Category:Walking with Dinosaurs 3D Animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Animals from North America Category:Pterosaurs Category:Flock animals Category:Azhdarchids Category:Long necked animals Category:Scavengers Category:Carnivorous Animals Category:Creatures in Death of a Dynasty Category:Creatures in Walking with Dinosaurs: The 3D Movie Category:Creatures in Walking with Dinosaurs: Inside Their World Category:Quadrupedal animals Category:Animals